Alone In Darkness
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Khan is finally woken from his frozen slumber. Captain Kirk has another mission for him, however, Khan is fed up with being used. He escapes to modern day London, stumbling across the world's most famous high-functioning sociopath, Sherlock Holmes. What happens when Sherlock is hired to find him and return him to Captain Kirk? (Told in Khan's POV)


Chapter 1

Alone.

You're all alone.

Those words circled through my mind as I laid encased in my frozen prison; my eyelids forced shut by those people who called themselves heroes.

Maybe in their mind they were, but certainly not in mine.

In mine, all they had done was taking my species, everyone that I held dear to my heart, and ripped them away from my grasp. I had been so close to saving them all, yet here I lay, a failure; a martyr frozen in ice as cold as my heart.

This is what they have made me.

My defeat played like a bad rerun in my head. Whenever my thoughts weren't nagging me about my loneliness, I thought about my capture, my defeat, my ultimate failure. Whenever I am released from this icy grave, I _will_ seek justice for what has happened to me and my people. There will be no rest until they know exactly what they have done.

* * *

"Release him."

A muffled voice, one that seemed far, far away, registered in my ear. Did I really hear them right? Did they just say what I thought they said?

As an answer to my unspoken questions, I felt a tingling sensation take over my body. The warm air that suddenly rushed at me caused me to gasp. My eyes flew open. My vision was fuzzy; the florescent lights overhead not helping any. The people that stood near me were distorted, as if I were looking at them through a foggy lens. My ears were ringing; their voices sounding muddled. My head was spinning, pounding with the fiercest headache I have ever endured. Even though all of these factors were raging inside me, I still was able to gather a sense of the situation I was now faced with.

Two men. Standard transport guard uniform.

Ah, so I was being transported, but where?

They held their hands by their sides, near their guns. Good, they knew I was dangerous.

The first man had a slight quiver to his lip. Nervous. When I tried to make my escape, it'd be easy to make it past him. His nerves would slow his logic. Plus, he was extremely thin. An easy target to be sure.

The second man, on the other hand, might prove to be more of a challenge. His body was lined with muscles. His stature suggested that he was agile and could be upon me within seconds.

Weakness. He must have a weakness. Everyone has one. Just look deeper.

I shook my head and tried focusing on the second man again. Ah. There it was. The tell-tale weakness. Tucked in the pocket of his uniform was a picture. A family picture no less. This first man happened to be his younger brother. Perfect.

This was going to be a cake walk.

"You're coming with us."

The first man grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me onto my feet. It took me a second to regain my balance after losing the ability for who knows how long.

Yes. The weak one grabbed me. But I couldn't enact my escape plan yet. It was too soon. Besides I needed to figure out two more things.

One, where were my people being held?

And two, how could we all get out of here safely?

The second man grabbed my other arm and they roughly started to lead me out of the room I had been held in and down a hallway.

"Am I the only one receiving such special treatment?" I asked mockingly.

The second man rolled his eyes at me.

"If you're asking about your fellow specie members, then I'm afraid to tell you that you're alone."

Alone.

You're all alone.

I clenched my jaw in anger, trying to not let it cloud my logic.

"You killed them all then?"

"More like gave them a proper resting place."

Alone.

You're. All. Alone.

I could feel myself heating up with rage. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Transport. Captain Kirk wants you."

I scoff. Of course it would be him that would wake me.

"What does he want?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

I allowed my eyes to roam the hallway as I was being led along. My eyes suddenly caught sight of a door a little ways down the left corridor. It was a transport room of sorts. I knew that what lay hidden beyond that door was the only way to escape this prison I was trapped in, in order to come up with a suitable plan for revenge.

Now I just had to wait for the right moment to escape.

The hallway soon ended and I came to a stand still as they unlocked the door with the retina scanner. Ah. So this was going to become messy, would it?

Wonderful.

Right before I was ushered into the transport room, I sprang into action.

Wrenching myself free from both of their grasps, I grabbed the first man, the weak guard, and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him up against my body as a shield. I slid one of my hands downward and grabbed his gun, aiming it at the second man who now had his gun aimed at me.

"Drop your weapon!"

His voice echoed in the hallway. I smirked. So predictable.

So conquerable.

"No, you drop your weapon or your brother dies."

I turned the aim of the gun off of him and placed the barrel of the gun against his brother's temple. His brother immediately stopped struggling in my grasp, fear paralyzing him.

Fear was such a wonderful paralytic.

The second man now seemed unsure of whether to shoot me or not. I cocked my head to the side as if I were amused by his deliberation, which, in fact, I was.

"Drop the weapon," I repeated.

Not wanting to see his brother hurt, like I predicted, he dropped his weapon onto the ground.

"Now put your hands up."

The second man raised his hands in the air, a look of fear on his face.

"Please let him go now."

Grinning wickedly, I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through his brother's brain. A strangled cry escaped the second man as he collapsed to his knees. I dropped the dead weight and turned to train the gun on the other man. He looked up at me in terror, tears of anger and grief flooding his eyes.

"What kind of monster are you?"

I got close to his face, bringing the gun closer to him.

"This is what you made me."

Pulling back on the trigger, I ended the other man's life. Bending down next to his dead body, I felt in his pockets for a knife. Soon finding one, I flipped the blade open and stabbed his eyeball, yanking it from its socket. I would be needing that if I were to escape. At least I was a tad merciful and killed him first.

Standing up, I tucked the gun already in my possession and the gun from the recently deceased and tucked those both in my pants. Keeping the knife with the eyeball close, I retraced my steps back down the hallway and disappeared down the corridor that I had spied just a few minutes earlier. If I was right, my assumption was I had approximately three minutes, four max, before what happened was discovered.

I held up the skewered eyeball to the retina scanner. The scanner took a second scanning it before it clicked the locks back, allowing me entrance. I grinned as I pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind me.

I walked over to the transport machine in the center of the room. The machine hummed, apparently on, but asleep for the time being. That was fine by me. That just meant I would have a faster time escaping.

I went over to the controls and started to program in my destination. In all honesty, I had no idea where to go. I just knew that I had to get far away from here for the time being, at least until I had a concrete plan for revenge.

I picked up the manual and leafed through the pages quickly, looking down through the lists of destinations for one that seemed suitable enough for my needs. I finally decided upon London. It shouldn't be too hard to blend in with them. If they gave me problems, I had a way to deal with them.

I programmed the destination into the machine before walking over to it. I stepped inside it, closing the plexiglass door around me once I was inside. I closed my eyes as the machine hummed louder, working on my transport request.

Alone.

You're all alone.

And everyone will know.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that greeted me was a big black car.

A cab to be more exact.

My senses were immediately alerted as I recoiled backward, jumping out of the way as the driver of the cab laid on his horn, waving his fist at me.

Fine. Wave your puny fist. I have two guns.

I turned my back on the incompetent cab driver and looked around me. So this was London. Wonderful.

"Get out of the road!"

Seriously. These people needed to practice tolerance or they would feel my wrath fast.

I walked out of the roadway and stood on the sidewalk, trying to access my next move.

I was finally free. Free to do whatever I wanted. Now that I was alone, I didn't have to worry about the repercussions of my actions hurting anyone else either. My heart was cold, empty, and that was the way I liked it. Letting anyone in just hurt as I had learned when it came to my people.

Alone.

You're all alone.

I would make them pay; I would make every last one of them pay, but for now I had to satisfy my thirst for revenge somehow.

Looking around, I noticed that there was a bank a stone's throw away. Perfect. I needed money anyway if I was to survive here.

I jogged across the street, managing to avoid ticking off the drivers for now. Walking into the bank, I noticed all the people milling about. It was amazing that they were so clueless as to what was about to happen.

I walked toward the tellers at the front and stood in front of the window, straightening my posture, keeping my hands at my side.

"Can I help you sir?"

"No," I said, a small smile spreading onto my face as I reached for the guns, pulling both of them out and training them at the teller, "But maybe you can help me."

I watched her reach beneath the counter and hit the panic button. Soon the police would be on the way. Fine. More people for me to kill.

My smile widened.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
